


Dear Prudance

by asterixs



Category: Fallout 3
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1960s, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Based on a Beatles Song, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, References to the Beatles, Sick Fic, dancing in a kitchen, god im tired, i really like the beatles bro, two boyfriends love eachother very much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23169469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asterixs/pseuds/asterixs
Summary: “Wake up DC, it's me, Three Dog, your favorite disk jockey, bringing you all the music and news your little hearts can handle! It seems Old Man Cold and Flu has been terrorizing our little slice of paradise here at WGNR. PSA time, remember to wash your hands. I shouldn’t have to remind you, but there are some nasty people out there.”
Relationships: Butch DeLoria/Lone Wanderer, Butch DeLoria/Male Lone Wanderer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Dear Prudance

**Author's Note:**

> Hieeeee its been a w h i l e h u h? this is legit the first full fic ive written in like 6 months or whenever i wrote Awful House. this is also my first published non dbh fic crazy right? but uh yeah heres a little sickfic my friend convinced me to write. i might write some more bc im on spring break + an extra week because of corvid-19 so im just chillin. hope you enjoy this manic monster fueled fic! 
> 
> (sorry if it things dont make sense or stuff is spelled wrong, i wrote this from like 8:30 to 4:30 im gonna read it after i get some sleep to fix stuff okay byieeeee)

“Wake up DC, it's me, Three Dog, your favorite disk jockey, bringing you all the music and news your little hearts can handle! It seems Old Man Cold and Flu has been terrorizing our little slice of paradise here at WGNR. PSA time, remember to wash your hands. I shouldn’t have to remind you, but there are some nasty people out there.”

The familiar sound of Three Dog rattling out the latest news filled the small apartment. Theodore stirred awake to the sound of the front door opening and shutting a little too loud. A string of curses were heard but they were quickly silenced. The old wood floors creaked as the swears started up again. 

“Butch I’m awake, you don't have to sneak around.” Theodore said in a hoarse voice. The creaking stopped. 

“...Did I wake you up?” The floor squeaked even more as Butch walked through the apartment and looked into the bedroom. Theodore laid on the bed, at least 6 blankets piled on top of his shivering form. 

“How do you look even worse than you did 15 minutes ago? C’mon Nosebleed I thought you were the strongest guy in DC, I mean, besides me.” Butch set down the paper bag he was holding on the desk near the bed and began to unload its contents. Theodore looked out from his blanket cocoon at the newly acquired items. 

“I made sure to get enough soup and junk to last for the next few days. And I know it probably isn’t the best but I got us a little something else.” He flashed a bottle of whiskey before setting it down. 

“Oh, I almost forgot.” He digs around in the bag for a moment before tossing a few magazines onto the blankets. Teddy shuffled out of the covers and grabbed them. 2 issues of Grognak and an issue of Dean’s Electronics. 

“Have I ever told you how much I love you? Because right now I think it’s at an all time high.” He sneezed again.

“Yeah yeah I know I’m the best boyfriend ever, you don’t have to say it.” Butch leaned over to kiss the top of Theodore’s head. “Now hurry up and get better sicky. I’ve been itchin’ to get back out there and travel some more, DC is way more interesting than I thought it was.” He sat at the end of the bed and handed a half full glass of water over to Theodore, who accepted it and took a sip. 

“I'm trying as hard as I can but I don’t think brute force can cure the flu.” He laughed a little before coughing hard. Butch moved the blankets a little so he could put a hand on Theodore’s back and began stroking it slowly. 

“Woah woah woah, I know I told ya to hurry up and get better, but I didn’t mean cough up a lung.” Once the coughing fit subsided, Theodore shuffled back under the covers. Butch patted the lump before shrugging of his leather jacket and kicking off his shoes. 

“Move over pipsqueak.” Butch said as he slid under the covers with Theodore. He wrapped his arms around the smaller man and pulled him close. Teddy yawned.

“Let’s just go back to sleep. Not like we’re doing anything tomorrow.”

“Love you Butch, thanks for taking care of me.” He yawned again.

“Of course, I’d be an awful boyfriend if I didn’t.” Butch leaned in to kiss the top of Theodore’s head again. “I love you too Nosebleed.” 

The two drifted off to sleep as Paul McCartney sang some new song about a French girl named Michelle.

——

About three hours later Theodore awoke to find the bed empty and the radio missing. He slowly climbed out of bed and padded out into the living room. Music was softly playing from the kitchen. He could see Butch standing near the stove, humming along to whatever song was playing on the radio.. 

“It looks like you’re finally getting comfortable here in little ol DC.” Theodore said as he leaned against one of the orange couches that sat near the kitchen. Butch jumped a little at the sudden break of silence. He turned to Teddy. 

“Looks like Sleeping beauty‘s finally awake. I was beginning’ to think you were out cold for the night.” Theodore walked over to Butch and wrapped his arms around his mid section and pressed his cheek into Butch’s shoulder blade as they swayed to the music. 

“Ya know doll, you’re doin' some pretty cliche stuff, next thing you know we’re gonna be dancin to some cheesy romantic song.” 

“Who said that wasn’t my plan from the get go?” 

Teddy smiled and leaned up and place a kiss on Butch’s neck before stepping back and letting him finish whatever he was cooking. 

“Ya know I had this great idea to surprise you with dinner in bed but you just had to get up and ruin it.” He said sarcastically as he poured the contents of a pot into an awaiting bowl. “You’re lucky I love you so much.” Theodore moved towards the radio and moved from station to station until he found the right one. 

“Hello Washington DC! This is Three Dog bow wow coming to you loud and proud from WGNR. Comin’ up next is a classic from everyone’s favorite bugs, The Beatles.” 

Three Dog’s segway ended as John Lennon and the other Beatles’ voices started to come from the radio. It was almost impossible for the boys to not start dancing in the kitchen. They bumped into each other and danced with absolutely no rhythm but they were both grinning and laughing like fools. The two waltzed around the small apartment until the song ended and they fell onto the couch nearest to the bedroom door, giggling like two school boys. Teddy looked over to Butch like he was the entire world and kissed him lightly. 

“I love you so much Butch.” 

“Yeah yeah whatever pipsqueak.” He smiled like a fool and leaned into another kiss.

“Kissin you right now was probably a bad idea, you better not get me sick Nosebleed.” 

“Well I guess I’ll just have to take care of you if you do.”

Butch laughed. “I’m awful to take care of, very demanding.”

“I don’t care, as long as I'm with you it’s worth it.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
